no me crees
by karen-watts
Summary: un song fic ronhermione, donde hermione escribe lo k siente en un papel. Entrar leer y opinar, soy muy mala para los summary T.T


Todo lo que esta entre comillas es lo que escribe Hermione en el pergamino. Y la canción en si.

No me crees

Hermione estaba sentada en un árbol de los muchos que se podían encontrar en Hogwarts. Era un sauce llorón, Hermione miraba hacia el lago, veía como Harry mojaba a Ron y este se devolvía.

"_No se pensar si no te veo,_

_no puedo oír si no es tu voz _

_en mi soledad yo te escribo y te entrego_

_en cada verso el corazón."_

Eso es lo que estaba haciendo Hermioneescribir algo en un pergamino, cosas sobre Ron y sobre todo lo que sentía, no creía nunca con fuerzas de decírselo y cuando lo intentaba el le hacia enfadar y siempre se echaba para tras, ella siempre pensó que eso queria decir que el no era para ella.

"_Se apaga el sol en mi ventana_

_y hace tiempo que ya no se decir_

_dime como te ha ido_

_si también estas solo_

_si piensas en mí"._

Para Hermione esa era la pregunta del millón si el también pensaba en ella como ella lo hacia, las noches que ella se había pasado llorando cuando el comenzó con Lavender, y echándole la culpa a el de su corazón roto. Para ella la pregunta si el pensaba en ella era la única que Hermione no podría haber contestado jamás.

"_Sigo aquí, en todas las palabras, mil caricias y miradas_

_tu me dabas lo que nadie me dio_

_en mi vida tu recuerdo me consuela_

_me desvela me envenena tanto cada día_

_que haría si te pierde este pobre corazón."_

Hermione recordaba con gran tristeza todas las palabras, caricias y miradas furtivas que se le pudieron escapar a Ron y que ella había creído que eran por lo que el sentía, recordaba las veces que ella se había echo daño o que lloraba y los mimos que el le había dado, nunca nadie le daría eso, el recuerdo de aquellos momentos en paz la desvelaban por la noche y la envenenaban de tristeza cuando lo veía y aun así sin tenerlo tan cerca ella tenia miedo a perderle.

"_Y no me crees cuando te digo _

_que la distancia es el olvido._

_No me crees cuando te digo _

_que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés."_

Eso era, ella lo acompañaría a cualquier lado aun que fuese el olvido, y aun que el no estuviera allí ella si lo estaba porque para el ella era un recuerdo olvidado, porque ella pensaba que aunque le gritara y lo publicase en el profeta el nunca se daría cuenta o si no se olvidaría pronto. Sobretodo porque cada vez había mas distancia entre los dos.

"_Y cada día, y cada hora a cada instante _

_pienso en ti, y no lo ves. No me crees."_

Ella pensaba cada día las 24h horas en el, en cada hora, las veces que se había quedado embobada mirando como el hacia algo con Harry en clase y los codazos que había recibido en las clases en las que no hacían juntos porque no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza y el profesor le preguntaba, los instantes en los que pensaba no los había ni contado pero igual mente había una palabra para decirlo, muchos habían sido los instantes. Pero el no lo veía.

"_No se soñar si no es contigo_

_yo solo quiero volverte a ver_

_y decirte al oído todo lo que te escribo_

_en este papel entiendeme"_

Cada noche Hermione soñaba con el y ahora no sabia soñar si el no estaba en sus sueños cojiendole la mano y diciéndole todas las cosas que a ella le hubiere gustadooír. Ella queria verlo alguna vez como lo veía en sus sueños y decirle al oído todo lo que le estaba escribiendo en aquel pergamino y sobretodo que el la entendiera.

"_De todas las palabras, mil caricias y miradas_

_tu me dabas lo que nadie me dio mi vida_

_tu recuerdo me consuela, me desvela me envenena _

_tanto cada día que haría si te pierde este pobre corazón."_

De todas las palabras no había ninguna que describiese como se sentía Hermione en aquellos momentos, ella intentaba recordar todas las caricias que Ron le hubiese podido dar pero ella recordaba muy pocas, miradas solo las que ella le había dado pero que nunca habían tenido respuesta. El recuerdo de aquellos momentos la consolaban, la desvelaban y la envenenaban de nostalgia, y aun no sabía que haría si le perdiese.

"_Y no me crees cuando te digo _

_que la distancia es el olvido._

_Y no me crees cuando te digo_

_que en el olvido estoy contigo aun que no estés"_

Hermione no creí que el le dijese lo que ella queria escuchar, aparte cada vez había mas distancia y mas peleas entre los dos, así que seguramente el se olvidaría de ella pero ella no le olvidaría jamás y en aquel olvido estaría ella esperándole aun que no estuviese.

"_Y cada día, y a cada hora y cada instante _

_pienso en ti, y no lo ves._

_Y no me crees cuando te digo_

_que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo._

_Cuando te pido que en el olvido _

_No me dejes sin razón"_

Si, ella pensaba en el cada día, cada hora y cada instante y el no lo veía. Eso estaba matando a Hermione porque ella pensaba que era invisible para el. Pero era verdad no habría nadie que le quisiera como le queria Hermione ya que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por el. Volvió a mirar donde estaban y aun seguían jugando ella dejo ir un suspiro. Y le pidió una vez más que no la dejase sin razón.

"_Y retenerte en el recuerdo_

_es el remedio que me queda de tu amor._

_Si me entrego a ti sincera y te abro el corazón_

_espero que no me devuelvas un adiós"_

Retener los pocos recuerdos que tenia de el tratándola bien era su único remedio para su amor. Hermione tenia miedo de que si le decirle lo que sentía y le habría el corazón el le dijese que no y le devolviera un adiós y así ella pasaría a ser un recuerdo y el se olvidaría de ella.

"_Y no me crees cuando te digo _

_que la distancia es el olvido._

_No me crees cuando te digo _

_que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés._

Hermione los miro, allí seguía el riendo y mojondo se con el agua del lago jugando con Harry. Si el supiera lo que ella sentía y por lo que estaba pasando, pero el nunca se daría cuanta y su amor pasaría al olvido pero allí estaría ella de eso estaba segura. Hermione muchas veces queria acabar con aquel sufrimiento pero no encontraba un remedio.

"_Y cada día, y cada hora y a cada instante _

_pienso en ti, y no lo ves._

_Y no me crees cuando te digo_

_Que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo._

_Cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón"_

Eso era lo que Hermione le pedía que no le dejase sin razón, que entendiera que nadie lo querría como ella le quiere y sobretodo que el se diese cuanta de cómo pensaba en el. Volvió a mirar ambos chicos estaban ya empapados tenían el pelo mojado y reían mientras ahora tiraban piedras al lago. Hermione sonrió con amargura y volvió a su pergamino.

"_Y retenerte en el recuerdo_

_es el remedio que me queda de tu amor._

_No me crees._

_Te quiero Ronadl Weasley"_

Hermione se levanto cojio su mochila y se marcho dejando allí el pergamino escrito, miro un momento para atrás sonrió y se fue para el castillo. Los dos chicos vieron a Hermione que entraba en el castillo asi que decidieron ir con ella se acercaron y cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca vieron el pergamino. Ambos lo leyeron y cuando acabaron de leer Ron miro a Harry. Después cojio su mochila y salio corriendo.

-voy a buscar a Hermione – chillo el chico mientras corrió hacia el castillo en busca de Hermione cuando ya había mirado en la biblioteca, el la Sala Común decidió mirar por los pasillos de grandes ventanales que era otro de los sitios donde iba Hermione.

En el séptimo piso Ron encontró a Hermione mirando por la venta, Ron paro de correr y llamo a la castaña.

-Hermione- la llamo Ron. Hermione se giro y miro a Ron. El chico se acerco un poco y le dijo- . Yo también te quiero Hermione- y se acerco y la beso.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Este es mi primer songfic y no se muy bien como abra salido. La cancion es la de no me crees de efecto mariposa, que es lo que se supone que escribe Hermione. Si os a gustado dejar reweis porfii


End file.
